The Lost Curse
by the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE
Summary: Percy stays behind in Tartarus and closed the doors of death while Annabeth escapes and is held back. Now Percy is stuck being tortured. Before Percy is allowed to leave Tartarus, Kronos curses Percy with the Lost Curse. This curse changes one's view on their friends.Now Annabeth and the others must help Percy remember again. Will they be able to break the curse? T for stuffs.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HIS FRIENDS.**

**AN:**

**Hello peoples. Some of you have read my first story "Forgotten Memories". Well for those who voted on my poll I posted, I'm sorry. This is not going to be any of those stories. This will be a story having to do with Percy stuck in Tartarus after the Second Giant War. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: The Lost**

**Percy's POV**

I am hanging from the cold stone wall by the bronze shackles holding me up. My skin is burning with scars from knives, whips and many other torturous weapons.

Where am I you might ask? Well some might call it the very pits of hell, but it's actually the pits of Tartarus.

Who am I? My name has been fading over the time I have been stuck in this pit. Though, I think my name is Peter, Perlus, no it's Percy. Percy. Perseus Jackson, son of the almighty sea god Poseidon, and Savior of Olympus.

How long have I been here, long enough to forget most of my life before Tartarus. All I remember are faces, especially a pretty blonde girl with stormy gray eyes. I know I love her, but I can't even remember her name. I could remember images of her and me together. We kissed, laughed, argued, and fought monsters together. It's sad that I can't remember her name.

What happened? So as the girl and I were escaping Tartarus together, we realized that someone has to stay behind to close the doors and keep the monsters in Tartarus. She wanted to stay with me, but I got some of my friends to hold her back as I closed the doors. Now Kronos and a few other monsters who hate me are torturing the sanity out of me.

"Today is your last day of punishment Perseus, be happy that the fates forbid me of keeping you here any longer," growled Kronos. My ears perked up when he said that this was my last day of torture. Can it really be true? Am I really getting out of this hell hole? "Yes Perseus you are, but it doesn't mean I can't make your life miserable outside of Tartarus. Let's start with a curse shall we?" said Kronos suddenly amused. He chanted a curse in ancient Greek, but my brain couldn't translate what he was saying. Then he looked up at me since my body was hung up on the wall and whispered, "From now on, you shall hold the lost curse." With that he turned me around so that my stomach was touching the wall, and he pulled out a blood-red dagger. Then he started carving some words onto my back.

With each cut, my back was screaming in pain. By the end of his cutting, I could see a gigantic puddle of my blood on the floor.

"Too bad we couldn't have any more time together Perseus. It would have been so much fun," Kronos taunted. I couldn't do anything, but wince at the pain that suddenly exploded into my head.

**AN: Well this is starting to get interesting. Now I am typing two stories at a time. This one and Forgotten Memories. Anyways, some of you can try to guess what the curse is or whatever. The next chapter will be Percy first experiencing his curse and he will be at Camp Half-Blood. Please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW…. CHOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Thank You Followers From the List Below:**

**Helen9957**

**NicoDiAngeloLover7**

** 1908**

**alyaJackson**

**Valou-Luna**

**Mintypanda1**

**Thank You Favoriters:**

**NicoDiAngeloLover7**

** 1908**

**alyaJackson**

**MaryLeboneFirst**

**To the Reviewers:**

**To Guest (1): Lots of people will hate how Percy reacts to seeing everyone again. And thank you for reviewing.**

**To helolo (Guest): ha I did update soon and thanks**

**To Guest (2): UPDATE POWERS ACTIVATE!**

**To RuneMoon64: Thanks I guess. I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or not.**

**AN POWERS!**

**Well for those who told me to update soooo…. POOF an update! So this Chapter kinda shows what the curse does and Percy's reaction to the world. Most or all of this chapter will be in Annabeth's POV. To those who have read my other story. Yes these two stories are kinda similar, except Percy is not evil in this story… kinda. For those who voted on my Poll, the next story I do will most likely be a Maximum Ride story, but if not. It will be a Chaos Story. Though I will keep Percabeth. Their relationship is too good to destroy. From now on, I will have a story of the Update. That means by the end of each chapter, there will be a story that I recommend reading. Anyways, here's the Chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Return**

**Annabeth's POV**

Today was the day, the day I finally get the love of my life back. After two long years without him, he will finally return. I remember that horrid day he choose to stay and close the doors of death.

_FLASHBACK_

_We finally made it. Percy and I have been in the very pits of Tartarus for about a week. If it weren't for Percy, I would have already lost all traces of sanity in me. We keep each other sane and stay together._

_Now we are standing in front of the doors of death, ready to leave. We exit Tartarus and the people standing in front of us are the other seven and Nico. Percy and I run to everyone in the joy of seeing each other once again. Piper and Hazel have tears of joy running down their cheeks, while Jason and Frank have joyous smiles plastered on their faces. _

_I hug everyone, but Percy and Nico have separated themselves from us to talk silently to each other. I was about to ask Percy what was wrong, but instead he walked up to me and hugged me so tightly with as much passion he could give._

_He then pulled away to face me and the others. When he let go, he whispered something to Jason._

"_What do you mean it's the only way?!" Jason whispered back kinda loudly._

"_Someone has to do it, and I won't let anyone else do it but me. Besides, you can lead everyone to victory," Percy answered._

"_Um Seaweed-Brain, what are you talking about?" I finally asked him, with slight fear._

"_Nothing Wise Girl," he said hesitantly. Now he was scaring me._

"_You know it's something important, so why won't you tell me?" I demanded._

_At that moment, he walked back up to me and kissed me. This kiss was filled with passion, even more than the underwater kiss. We kissed for about five minutes, till we pulled away for air. Then he nodded to Jason._

"_I love you and no one else could make me feel the same way you do Wise Girl. You are more beautiful than Aphrodite, and my only love," he told me, "Do not mourn over me, and move on okay? I will miss you."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked him with tears forming in my eyes._

_He started to walk back to the doors of death, and then it hit me. I was an idiot to believe that we were finally free._

"_No Percy don't do this, you can't be serious?" I called to him, but he didn't answer. I started to run after him, but someone was holding me back. Jason. "Jason let go of me!" I screamed, but he wouldn't let go._

"_Percy, what are you doing?" asked Hazel. _

_Finally he answered, "Someone has to close the doors. From the inside and out."_

_Hazel started to well up. "Hazel, stay strong. You are a strong girl and Frank is there to help you. Don't be ashamed of your awesome powers. They are a blessing, not a curse." Then he turned to Frank, "You and Hazel were one of my first friends when I arrived to Camp Jupiter. I am proud to be related to you and to have even known you. Don't let the others fall apart okay?" Frank nodded and wrapped his arms around Hazel's waist._

"_Leo, I know we came off a bad start when we first met, but now that is over and I know you better. I don't hate you at all and think that along this war, you will save the lives of many. And this isn't your fault. This isn't any of your guys' faults."_

_By this time he was standing inside Tartarus. "Piper, I don't know you all too well, but I know that you feel useless to this whole thing. Well you aren't. You are very important to this war, and without you, we would already be dead."_

_Now he started closing the doors from the inside and Nico was on the outside. I was getting hysterical and thrashing around in Jason's arms. I was screaming at Percy not to do this and at Jason to let me free._

"_Percy don't go!" I yelled._

"_Move on Annabeth, I'm not worth it," he said sadly._

"_Don't you dare say that Percy. You know that you are much more than that," I yelled back at him._

_He gave me his lopsided grin with tears in his eyes then said "Goodbye Annabeth."_

_The doors were two inches apart and about to close. I managed to break Jason's hold and sprint for the doors. The doors slammed and I knew that I was too late. I punched the stone doors with my bare fist. If hurt like hell, but I didn't notice it at the time. My fists were bleeding, and I'm pretty sure that I broke a few bones, but I didn't care. By the end of my rage, I melted to the ground and cried. My head was placed on the door and it faced the floor. The ground was stained with a few drops of my blood. _

"_Why Percy? Why?" I asked. No one answered. The others left me to sulk for a few minutes, till Piper came to comfort me._

"_He did this so we could live and defeat Gaea. Don't throw his sacrifice away," she said. _

_I nodded and finally got up and walked to the Argo II. _

_I won't give up on you Percy I promised to myself._

_FLASHBACK END_

That memory haunts my nightmares and never lets me forget it.

When he gets back, I won't let him go, or even think about doing anything like that. I hope he will be okay.

***The line break of this story will be called Tape***

I was waiting with the other five by Thalia's Pine, when they finally arrived. Hermes was walking up the hill with a knocked out Percy on his shoulder. He looked horrible. He had a short-sleeved shirt on and scars were drawn along his arms. There were also a few cuts on his damaged face.

Hermes laid Percy down at the top of the hill in front of us. The other Olympians were there to see the hero wake up. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. All I could see was Pain in his eyes instead of happiness, but then his expression turned to fear.

"Please leave me alone," he cried.

We all had confused looks on our faces, and then I approached him. "What's wrong Percy?"

I tried to walk up to him, but he only curled up into a ball and tried to back away.

"Why do you keep torturing me? Kill me please, just kill me," he begged.

Now everyone was shocked. He was begging for death. What did they do to him?

"Percy, it's me Annabeth"

He finally looked up and instead of fear-filled eyes, they were covered with rage. He stood up and charged.

He first attacked an unsuspecting Frank, knocking him out. Then he punched Hazel, sending her flying. By that time, everyone was on guard and waiting for him to attack, but no one expected him to charge at me.

"You all will die!" he screamed. The gods finally stepped in and held him back.

I just stood there, shock written all over my face.

"We need to bind him so he can't hurt anyone else," someone said.

As they tied him up, he lashed around trying to free himself while screaming many threats to all of us.

His eyes finally fell on me and he yelled, "I will get revenge for what you did."

That's what broke me. Those words hurt. Even if I didn't do anything, those words burned as they came out of his mouth. I fell to the floor and cried.

"What did they do to you seaweed-brain?" I asked silently.

**AN**

**This chapter almost made me cry while I was typing it. So Percy has lost his mind and this is cause of the curse. Now he has to remember everyone, and what they meant to him before the curse. What did the curse do and make him think? Wait till the next chapter. Please Follow, Favorite, Review… COW**

**Story of the Update: This Isn't the End By azngirl123**


End file.
